kemburgfandomcom-20200213-history
King Edward I
King Edward I of Kemburg (born Kemburg City, 9 May 1976) is the fourth and current ruling monarch of the Kingdom of Kemburg. He is the son of King David I, and Princess Emily, a former Queen of Kemburg. He also has two younger siblings, Prince Andrew of Kemburg, and Princess Emma of Kemburg. He is a Roman Catholic, along with the rest of the Kemburger royal family. Biography Early life King Edward I was born in the Kemburg City General Hospital to King David I and Queen Emily as Prince Edward of Kemburg. He was named Edward Andrew Clarke, making him the first to be called "Edward" in the Kemburger royal family. He was christened two days after birth, in a famous cathedral located in the centre of Kemburg City. The christening was considered an important event, and was quickly televised. Edward was given more freedom as a child rather than a traditional and more secluded childhood. This is unlike many monarchs, however another case of this occurring is Brunant, where Queen Helene was given similar freedom. Education As a Prince, Edward went to private school in Kemburg City, where she was an excellent student. In 1994, he attended the large Kemburger university, the University of Kemburg, where he studied Philosophy, Politics, and Economics (PPE). This is where the King met Queen Catherine, who is today the current Queen of Kemburg, and the wife of King Edward. Birth of Prince James The relationship between Prince Edward, and Catherine grew quickly, and it was announced that Catherine was pregnant. Their son, Prince James, was born on January 28, 1995, and his christening was televised two days later, on January 30, 1995. This was a shock surprise, as it was only released to the public on the day of his birth, however the Kemburger public sensed a major event occurring in the near future. Wedding and marriage In 1998, Prince Edward of Kemburg proposed to Catherine. She accepted following approval from both the government and the royal family, with preparations made for a wedding in the summer. On July 4, 1998, Prince Edward of Kemburg and Catherine were married in a famous cathedral in Kemburg City, where he was also christened. Their wedding was attended by many special guests from around the world, and the King at that time, King David I, alongside the Queen at that time, Queen Emily. The most famous guest to attend the wedding was British queen, Queen Elizabeth I who chose to accept her invitation. The wedding was seen as the most famous royal wedding in Kemburg, and was fully televised on KBC 1. Following the wedding, the prince and his husband took up residence in a trendy apartment in the affluent borough of Sprimont. This cost the couple approximately K£500,000. Their three year old son, Prince James moved with them. Crowned King On 25 July, 2005, King David I sadly passed away due to an illness. This disappointed Kemburger citizens, as David had been one of the most recognized figures in Kemburg, loved by the public. Prince Edward was first in line to the throne, and therefore he became the King of Kemburg. After 18 days incharge of Kemburg, King Edward was crowned in August, 2005. King King Edward I has reigned over Kemburg and is the current king and ruling monarch of the Kingdom of Kemburg since July 25, 2005. He was coronated 18 days later, in August 2005. The coronation of the King was attended by many monarchs from other nations, including Queen Elizabeth I, and monarchs of similar nations. After the coronation, the King and his consort, Queen Catherine moved into Kemburg Palace, the home of ruling monarchs of Kemburg. Personal life King Edward I was often private about his personal life, however in recent times, his personal life is quite public. He is married to Queen Catherine. King Edward is related to the Royal family of Cettatie via his grandmother, Queen Adele. Through Queen Adele he is a descendant of Karl Van Draak and by extension a relative of the royal families of Brunant, Libertas, Lovia, Strasland and the deposed Traspesian one. Legacy King Edward I is seen by many as one of the best Kings in Kemburg, for his actions and management of the Kingdom of Kemburg. He is good friends with many ruling monarchs of other nations of the world, and has also created allies with many countries in Kemburg. He has been awarded several chivalrous orders by other ruling monarchs, which are also listed below: *King Edward Art Gallery in Kemburg City *King Edward Street in Kemburg City *King Edward Street in Avaley *King Edward Street in Tenley *King Edward Hotel in Sandhill * Order of the Dragon Category:Person Category:King Category:Living person Category:Royalty